


[鼬中心] 与死亡有关的十五题（B面）

by pjbg



Series: [鼬中心] 与死亡有关的十五题 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 原作向，有骨科和南朱组，玻璃渣预警。





	[鼬中心] 与死亡有关的十五题（B面）

1.于埋骨地绽放的玫瑰

 

那个地方原是一片荒野。至少兜把地图给他的时候是这么说的。等到佐助终于爬上山顶，看到的却是大片盛放的玫瑰。夏日的晴空下，它们挥霍着生命，肆意泼洒香气。

“噢天哪，你没法想象，那些花，真是疯狂！”住在附近小屋的老妇人摇着头。“谁也不知道是怎么回事，有一天它们忽然就冒出来了。年复一年，开得越来越接近海边。凋谢的时候花瓣漫天飞舞，把海水都染红了。”

他站在山顶，俯瞰这片鼬最终的埋骨地，觉得这些玫瑰看起来就像一条流淌的血河，将要汇入大海，回归所有人的故乡。

 

2.不详的征兆

 

　　一个人能看到什么，取决于他想看到什么。后来佐助回顾那一天发生的事，惊觉件件皆是预兆，可当时他竟全未察觉。

　　一如幼时那一夜，他分明看到鼬流下的泪水，却自我欺骗那是幻觉。

　　凌晨时分，他数次惊醒。梦魇里他达成多年夙愿，天空中却降下血雨，令世间化为地狱。

　　出发前他准备武器，不慎被钢丝划伤，他下意识将手指放入口中，骤然想起那人曾告诉自己不该这样处理伤口。他不禁失笑，鼬擅长幻术，杀人根本不需见血。 

　　途中经过了一个陌生山谷，有蝴蝶在其间翻飞不止——这个季节不该有的，几个神话浮现在他脑中，蝴蝶乃英魂所化。他摇摇头，再次加速。这一天他已等了太久。

　　很快他赶到了基地入口。不知何处响起了钟声，悠远空绝，怆然哀极。 

　　他没有回头。 

 

3.造访故乡的陌生人

 

　　那个男人抵达小镇时，正值梅雨季节，天色灰得如同墓碑。

　　他身材高大，斗笠压得很低，与他擦肩而过也看不清脸。走过街道时，他步子迈得很慢，几乎令人疑心他是在等人。

　　他在一家小店里点了两份丸子，一个人吃完了它们。之后他用整个下午走遍了镇上的每个地方。公园里，邮箱旁，商店，学校，居民区。这是平凡得不值一提的一天，医院里照常传来新生儿的啼哭，墓园里堆放的鲜花看起来相当新鲜。

　　有人鼓起勇气询问旅人的目的，他的回答实在古怪——“我来传达死讯。有一个人死了，这个镇应该知道。”

　　傍晚离开小镇时，他仍是一个人。万家灯火中，雨水如丝线般缠绕着他，仿佛无穷无尽。 

 

4.不知情的告别

 

　　大多数离别发生在人们毫无准备时。“早知道……”他们会在得知噩耗后摇着头说。世间有多少最后一面里充满遗憾。

　　既如此，佐助该算是幸运。那场离别的当事人对即将发生的事心知肚明。他说了要说的话，做了想做的事。想必对方也一样。

　　只有一个错误。他并非真正明白自己将失去什么。 

他也不知道自己将得到永恒的孤独，不知道自己会用余生来思念一个人，不知道那个人的诺言将实现一半：他终于越过那座名为“兄长”的高墙，却恨不得从未出发。 

　　许多年前，前因是假，后果是真。恨意是假，伤害是真。

　　许多年后，仇人是假，胜利是假，终结是假，正义是假。

　　错过是真，相爱是真。 

 

5.与死神交谈

 

　　一碗冒着热气的药被放在桌上，床上的人因此醒来。过了一会儿，他坐起身。

　　“鬼鲛，我曾经读到过，在某些时代，人们相信死神徘徊在病人的床头或者床尾。”

　　“鼬先生现在能看见吗？”

　　“只能看到你晃来晃去。”鼬眨眨眼睛。

　　“真可惜，我还是很好奇他长什么样的。你说死神有没有可能长得像垂死者的仇敌？”

　　“也可能酷似他的心爱之人，这样才能诱骗到一个心甘情愿的拥抱。”

　　“那可真是既残忍又仁慈。”鬼鲛退后几步靠在墙上。他掀开窗帘，影子投在雨水不断落下的玻璃上，显得缥缈朦胧。室内格外寂静。

直到药彻底冷去，鼬也没有碰那个碗。于是鬼鲛便明白了。

　　“鼬先生，如果见到死神，你打算跟他聊点什么？”

　　“……没什么要说的。”

　　“我想也是呢。”

　　床上投来了疑问的眼神。鬼鲛笑着耸了耸肩。

　　“我还有事，先走了，晚安。”

　　门轻轻地关上，鬼鲛走进了潮湿的夜色里。雨水噼啪落下，庭院里的一簇簇紫阳花被砸得轻颤，他绕过地上散落的花瓣，停在了院门前。

　　“不知我到时能否同你一样啊，鼬先生。”

　　院门吱呀一声关上，小屋透出灯光，像是一条在海上飘摇的船。淅淅沥沥的雨给他低沉的声音笼上一层雾气。

　　“生死去来，棚头傀儡，一线断时，落落磊磊。” 

 

6.群鸦沉默时

 

　　你从未承认这个事实：每次刺杀失败，他的乌鸦分身显现时，你的心中除了愤怒，还会有一分庆幸。

　　而这一次，他倒下时声音沉重，不复以往的轻盈，溅起的污泥沾在了你们两个人的身上。你觉得碍眼。毕竟你从未见过他狼狈的样子。他好像永远一身洁净，不染尘土，就算刚杀过许多人也一样。

　　你没听到熟悉的振翅声。

　　你明白，再没有四散而去的乌鸦，再没有漫天飞舞的黑羽，再没有天才忍者构造的幻象。

　　雨水终究洗去了他留在你脸上的血。 

 

7.送行的人们

 

　　悼亡者只他一个。

　　对其他人来说，此事无足轻重。生活有条不紊地继续，好事与坏事都在发生，而明天会理所当然地来临。

　　只有他，在那个瞬间，世界坍塌。

过去成为谎言，未来已是虚空。少年对海长哭，悲声撞在礁石上，粉身碎骨，眨眼便消失在咆哮的海浪中。

　　如果必须死去，那个人该有盛大的葬礼——以罪人为陪葬。绝不该是无人知晓，无人纪念。

　　孤独的悼亡者点燃了自己胸腔里干枯的心。 

 

8.一生一次的妆容

 

　　那天，他们路过一场法事，炎夏里人们正襟危坐，木鱼声不绝于耳。

　　鬼鲛忽然就想起了佛教的人生八苦。门里门外，又有哪一方不是为其所困？生老病死、爱别离、怨憎会、求不得，终究是堪不破。即便是那个人，不，尤其是那个人......

他中断思考，决定找个话题：“鼬先生是否了解入殓师这个行当？”

　　鼬回答：“我只知道他们会为死者整理仪容。我们大约没机会和他们打交道吧。”

　　鬼鲛笑了。“‘没有好下场’，鼬先生当时是这么说的。死后的尊严和我们这样的人无关呐。”他沉默片刻，又说：“有时候我觉得鼬先生适合去当和尚。在寺庙里开解他人，你应该挺擅长的。”

　　鼬摇头。“我懂得太少。”

　　“这可不好说，至少我会愿意去那个寺庙蹭饭的。”

　　“你……不会吓走香客吗，还是算了吧。”

　　“喂……” 

 

9.最后目睹的景象

　　

十几公分外，是少年迷茫的眼睛。

　　里面还有惊惧，愤怒和绝望。但更多的是迷茫。

　　于是他开口请求原谅，为自己所做的一切。在那样的一双眼睛面前，他说不出其他的话。

　　第二次，眼里的花纹变了，更强，也更美。 

　　洞穴里那么黑暗，可那双眼睛里全是热烈真挚的情意，如同点亮夜空的星光。

　　他从中看到了不舍与无奈。他忽然觉得自己面对着一个镜子，折射出的全部是自己的心。

　　原来没有被谎言扭曲的景象是这样的。

　　这就够了，他想。 

 

10.“同来何事不同归”

 

决定去找大蛇丸之前，佐助到老宅里待了一夜。整理房间的时候，他发现了一个小时候用过的箭筒。

那是鼬送他的礼物，第一次被派上用场是在猎野猪的时候。当时他很不懂事，偷偷跟在了鼬身后，差点遇到了危险，后来鼬出马，解决了所有麻烦。

他把箭都拿出来，发现有一支颜色和其他的不同。他忽然想起来了，那天离开现场时箭就丢了一支，无论怎么都找不到，他急得哭起来，最后鼬安慰说会再给他做一支，他这才破涕为笑，和鼬一起回了家。

那支箭已经沾满灰尘，颜色褪尽，好像轻轻一折就会断掉。

他把箭在手里握了很长时间，最后放开了它。

有一支箭永远留在了他们一起打野猪的荒野上。有一支箭将永远尘封在这个破败的老宅里。

都不属于他。

 

11.遗骸

 

　　面具男告诉佐助移植手术很成功，眼睛会疼只是心理作用。

　　于是他明白这疼痛再不会好。 

　　鼬的过去他无法插手，他的未来鼬无法参与。

　　可鼬在他的身体中，他的血温暖着那双眼睛。他睁开眼时想到鼬，闭上眼则梦见鼬。生前他们从未如此亲密。有时他揽镜自照，会生出见到了鼬的错觉。

　　其实他并非不知痛的原因。

　　鼬就像一块钻石，坚硬且美丽，越雕琢越璀璨，可同时却又易碎。这双眼是托付给自己的碎片，其中有鼬的荣光，梦想和生命。

　　他知道鼬想看自己如鹰一般自由翱翔，可他觉得真痛啊，痛得无法展望天空，只想攻击地面的死敌。

为什么如此渴求胜利？血从指缝间流下，少年捂着眼凄烈大笑——那个看似不可战胜的天才其实从来就没有赢过啊！

为了他，为了他......　

这疼痛不消失，愤怒和不甘和憎恶就绝不会停止。

 

12.遗言

 

秽土转生的最后，鼬终于能将爱说出口。

　　生前他不能显露任何迹象，否则一切前功尽弃。

　　他不曾施展过有缺陷的幻术。那是他被称为天才的原因之一。于是，伤害、暴力和谎言，被他变成了爱的同义词。

　　并非不懂爱，并非不能爱，但他别无选择。

　　其实也不奇怪。任谁都知道，如果压力和温度变化，柔软的水也不得不变成坚硬的冰。

　　冰是会伤人的。

　　曾有过这样一个故事。 

　　一个孩子就要干渴至死，引路人向他展示了冰原的幻影，于是孩子上路了。风刺骨又喧嚣，孩子柔嫩的皮肤被划出道道伤痕，脚底也磨出了水泡。他走过许多无星无月的黑夜，抵达目的地时已饱受折磨。最后他得到了冰块。可是，冰必须化成水才能救命，这荒原上哪里有火？这时引路人走向他，对着冰块割开了自己手腕——原来如此，还有血的温暖。

 

13.作为手段

 

人们说，以牙还牙，以眼还眼。鼬知道那是过时的法律，早被现代文明所否认。可大多数人仍旧相信，死是抵偿罪过的一种手段。

其实他是赞同的。只不过，他觉得死远不够抵偿自己的罪。

他也为无法及时地去死感到抱歉。人们说迟来的正义不是正义。他想，自己拖了这么多年，还操控了执行者的身份，堪称罪加一等。

所以，鬼鲛问他是否相信地狱存在时，他回答相信。

梦里他又回到了故乡。因为眼睛状况恶化，他在梦中所见比醒来时更清晰。这样的日子一长，现实反而变得更像是一个噩梦，而死亡是它唯一的出口。

但是，还有一个承诺要完成。很多年前的那个夜晚，他低头站在浓重的阴影里，深知此生再不可能从中走出，佐助打开拉门，满月把地上的血照得分明。他们隔着月光对视，从此成为了彼此活着的目的。

 

14.黄泉之国

 

在局势恶化的那些时日，他偶尔仍能和哥哥聊天。

　　“我最近在读希腊神话，有个故事提到了冥府。”

　　“你说的是奥菲斯到冥府接回爱人?”

　　“对。他违反了不能回头的禁令，最后还是失败了。”佐助犹豫了一会儿，接着说道：“哥哥，这个故事到底想说什么呢？爱得太深，反而无法拯救那个人吗？”

　　“这的确是一种解释。”

　　“那不是太悲哀了吗？” 

　　鼬只是揉着他的头，一言不发，脸上的神色令他捉摸不透。

　　那时他还不知道，这个世界很多时候没有道理可言，飘逸出尘者终陷泥沼，悲天悯人者身负污名。而他自己竟已陷入如此悖逆的因果：恨引导着救赎，爱却通往毁灭。

 

15.写祭文的人

 

很多年后，那些机密卷宗得见天日。佐助的遗嘱执行人也按照约定公开了他留下的所有资料。

当然，引起了轩然大波。一系列改变就此开始，书籍修订，人事变动，体制革新，不一而足。

在举国议论的浪潮中，有人提出了一个问题，为何并未找到宇智波佐助纪念其兄的祭文？他在回忆录和通信集里大量提及宇智波鼬，还为其作传，字句之间情感真挚，深沉动人。没有祭文留存并不合理。

人们提出了各种猜测，最终有匿名人士拿出了一封当年宇智波佐助写的信件，终结了议论。

被公开的只有片段，收信人的身份无法得知。在信里，他写道：

“谢谢您的建议，但我并无写祭文的计划。因为我还活着，还在用他的双眼看这个世界。

对我来说，他从未离开。

若将来有一天，鼬的真相为世人所知，我相信他们将以行动来证明这世界终于没有辜负他。那会是唯一与他相配的祭文。”

**Author's Note:**

> * “生死去来…落落磊磊” 是攻壳机动队中出现的汉诗
> 
> * “同来何事不同归” 引自贺铸的悼亡词《半死桐》


End file.
